Allies, Enemies, and Basketball
by SpikenSoldier
Summary: Heero Yuy is a rich teenager whose used to getting his own way and having girls fall over him, but then his parents transfer him from Peacecraft to a public school where basketball is the only way to gain power. SM/GW/MS8Team
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: *SpikenSoldier grabs the duck tape and tapes her mouth shut while Heero holds a gun up to her head* 

Heero: Say it. 

Spiken Soldier: *Shakes her head*

Heero: FineDuo? 

Duo: *Grabs the michrophone* Ahem, SpikenSoldier doesn't own SM, GW, or MS8Team. She owns only a couple of cats and her brainwhich isn't much butenjoy the ficI won't be in it till next chapter

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Flashback*

Heero cocked his head as he heard his mother talking to his father about some new public school. He slammed the doors open and walked up to them. 

" Do you know what happened to me? Some girl came out of nowhere and tackled me!" His parents just looked at each other. 

" That just goes to prove my point Dean. It's not like this is the first time our baby was almost killed. I believe he wold be much safer in public school. They're all such little adults and very polite." 

*End Flashback*

Heero stepped out the limousine, stepping on a piece of gum. He turned to his mother and gave her the death glare.

" I'm sure you'll have a great time baby!" They watched a boy scamper into the building but not before yelling "BABY!!!!!" At the top of his lungs. Heero sighed and walked into the building. 

*************

Heero walked into the classroom, silently praying that the boy who yelled his mother's stupid nickname for himself was in his class so he'd be able to kick his ass. A woman smiled as he entered the room. 

" Hello! You must be Heero!" He bowed.

" Yes ma-am." The woman smiled again. Finally! She had a polite student! 

" Can you tell us about yourself?" He nodded.

" I went to Peacecraft academy. I was one of the smartest students there. I hate children. I hate you. I play basketball." The students cracked up, thinking how lame this kid was. Some were even thinking how badly they were going to beat him in basketball. 

" C-Class? D-Do you have any questions?" A girl raised her hand. " Sigh Yes Usagi?" The girl smiled and stood up.

" Were You on a basketball team?" He nodded. " Good. Can you play against my boyfriend at lunch?" she saw his face and explained. " My boyfriend's the best basketball player in the school and wants a challenge." 

" Fine." She smiled.

" Greatare you single?" The class face faulted. " My friend needs a boyfriend." 

" If she's as pretty as you, why can't she get a boyfriend?" Usagi blushed and eyed her boyfriend who looked like he wanted to kill Heero then and there. Heero waved at the boy and swung himself into his seat, immediately slumping. The door burst open as a tall teen walked in. He walked down the rows of desk to the back of the room, turned, sat in his desk, and propped his feet on it. Miss Haruna glared at the boy. 

" What's your excuse this time, Mr. Amada?" He shrugged, 

" I killed myself in a car accident last night, went to hell, and found my self here." He smiled at her. 

" I advise you, Sheero, to watch for stop signs, instead of looking at the girls in other cars." He shrugged again, 

" That's good advicebut I don't think I'll follow it." Heero turned around and glared at him. The door slammed open again and a tall girl about the age of 15 walked in. She walked quickly to the back of the room and sat in the empty desk next to Sheero's. Miss Haruna looked at her, 

" And do I even dare ask why you're late, Kia?" The girl looked at her and brushed her blood red hair out of her eyes. 

" I wasstudying for our English test today?" 

" Close, but no cigar, Kia. Seeing how your uniforms wrinkled, you have rings under your eyes, you're extremely pale, and knowing that Sheero's your boyfriendI'm guessing you were probably at the same party Sheero was at." Heero looked at Miss Haruna. She was good, he would like having her for a teacher. " Now, Heero, Sheero's another basketball playeryou could have a go at him at lunch." Sheero piped up, 

" Miss HarunaI play Hockey now, not basketball." 

" Like I care." Heero slumped into his deskit seemed it was going to be a very long day. 


	2. CH2

SpikenSoldier: Heyit's me again*sighs*

Quatre: *Pats her back* It's all rightyou don't have to say it

SpikenSoldier: *Buries her head in Quatre's shoulder* I always knew you were the nice one

Quatre: Duo!

Duo: I always have to do the disclaimer!!! *Pouts for a moment* I'm in this chapter!!!! Anyway!!!! SpikenSoldier doesn't own anything!!!!!! NADA!!! ZIP!!! ZERO!!!

SpikenSoldier: Thanks for putting it so delicately

Duo: No problem!!!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero stepped out of the school and glared at the puny basketball courts. 

" Tragic isn't it?" Heero turned around to face a boy about the age of 15. The boy stuck out his hand. " Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie." Heero stared at him. Duo shifted his weight nervously, " I'm betting you're from Peacecraft." Heero slightly nodded his head. " My friends and I all transferred from thereif you wanted to know." Heero glared at him. 

" I didn't." Duo looked around. He pointed to a girl playing volleyball in the cramped tennis courts. 

" That's my girl, Minako Aino. Damn good volleyball player, that girl is. She makes up half of the team on a bad day." Heero looked at the girl. " Gotta girl back in Peacecraft?" Heero smirked, 

" About half of them wish." Duo smiled. 

" Well, at least I got a smirk out of you." He grabbed Heero's wrist. " Come on, meet the guysare you any good at math?" Heero turned and looked at the boys playing basketball. 

" I'll catch up with you later" Duo shrugged and walked off. Heero started to walk down to an empty court until a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked down to see Usagi. 

" Heero isn't? You said you'd play my boyfriend, member? Anyway, he's over here" She led him over to a bunch of boys scrimmaging. Heero pointed to Sheero who was among them. 

" I thought played hockey" Usagi smiled. 

" Sheero's a character, one of my best friends, like my brother almost. The exact opposite of Duo. You never know when he's telling the truth, and he only runs from his ex-girlfriends, which means he's pretty much running all the time, let me tell ya, he's got tons of `em. He also hardly ever eats" Heero nodded, 

" What about his present one?" Usagi raised an eyebrow, 

" Kia? She'sshe's pretty but insists on wearing only black, red, purple, blue and green, nothing else. She's one of the most serious girls in the school, but one of her best friends is the most naïve girl in the school. I seriously don't how she stands being around Sheero, he's usually got at least 50 swarming him." Usagi hushed voice, " Kia's also my cousinshe's living with usher parents got caught doing drugs and she got taking away from them when she was around the age of 8" Heero looked at the girl for a moment and then switched his attentions back to Usagi. " Soyou up for a challenge?" They had found themselves at the court already. The boys had stopped playing and looked at Heero. 

" Usagiwe told you not to bring any wimps over" A boy claimed. Usagi waved her fist at him.

" Shut up Miquell! I'm gonna pound your face in!" The boys raised his eyebrows. 

"Uh huhor maybe have Sheero do it for you" Usagi looked at Sheero,

" Beat him up." Sheero shook his head, 

" You know I'd do anything for you, Bunsbut there's know way in hell I'm gonna beat up my best friend." Usagi pouted, and looked at Kia. 

" Make him beat up Miquell." Kia smirked, 

" Yeah, I'd love to, but if he didn't listen to you do you think he'd listen to me?" Mamorue walked up behind Usagi. 

" I'll do it for you" Usagi turned around. 

" That's so sweet, honey! But I don't want you to get hurt, remember last time when you got in a fight with Sheero and you had to go to the emergency room?" Mamorue glared at Sheero, who was trying to stifle his laughter. Usagi turned back to Heero. " Heero was part of the Peacecraft basketball team. Weren't you Heero?" He nodded. The boys shrugged. 

" Like we care, Usagi, when he joins the basketball team then he can try playing Rafael, and if he doesn't beat him then" Usagi nodded. She looked at Heero. 

" When you join the basketball team look me up" Heero nodded. This girl was going to be the death of him

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*

Is it good, bad, okay? REVIEW!!!! 5 reviews a chapteror nothing!! BYE!!!!


End file.
